Eijisei Fuuisaki
Eijisei Fuuisaki is a leading member of the Leaf Head Adminastration Council or the Hidden Leaf Village Ninja Council and her and her brother are responsible for making decsions on important village matters or the approval of those who are becoming Chunin, Jonin, or Hokage. She is known widely throughout Konoha and the ninja world for her pact with the Alligators of Omokurushii. Background Eijisei is of course Eijikuu's younger sister but ever since they were little, she has always followed her older brother. At the age of eight she followed her nine-year-old older brother into the ninja academy and the two managed to graduate at the same time and were even placed on a Genin squad together. Eijisei and Eijikuu achieved everything together, even passing the Chunin Exams with the help of each other. Eijisei and Eijikuu after becoming Chunin discovered their chakra elements, Eijisei mastering that of Wind & Lightning while Eijikuu took up Water & Earth, both contridictory elements on the elemental wheel. Eijisei and Eijikuu began to develope their own jutsu and eventually got the idea to combine their techniques for collaboration jutsu. While Eijikuu was able to become a Jonin rather quickly, Eijisei had to go till she was fourteen for appointment to the rank. Appearance Eijisei is a rather old woman in appearance, standing to be much shorter than her older brother she is now barely over five feet tall. She of course being up in age is not all that menacing in appearance, taking upon the appearance of that of an frail and old woman. Eijisei is however far from being that and despite her appearance is very skilled with her chakra. She has short hair, wearing a small bun of hair on the back of her head. Eijisei does not wear a Konoha headband, instead she wears the Leaf Village symbol on the center of her robe. Personality Eijisei is much like her brother when it comes to behavior, when the two were younger they were pretty rowdy and wild siblings but as they got older they began to take a much calmer approach to life itself. Eijisei doesn't panic in battle situations and is a little bit more serious than Eijikuu, she doesn't take lightly to those who do wrong within Konohagakure and is very strict as well quick to enforce the rules, values, and laws of Konoha itself. Synopsis The Beginning Arc Eijisei makes her first appearance during this arc in a meeting with the Leaf Village Ninja Council, she and her brother both agree to launch search parties for the disappeared Kyuudaime Hokage but also thinks that Konoha should begin to decide upon a new Hokage. Relationships Eijikuu Fuuisaki Eijisei and Eijikuu have a natural blood is thicker than water brother & sister relationship. They fight like regular brothers and sisters but at the end of the day they can still sit down, agree with one another and love one another. Abilites Summoning Master Eijisei and her brother both share one thing in common, their ability to summon powerful creatures to their aid. Whilst her brother, Eijikuu summons lizards. Eijisei specializes in summoning her own personal alligators from a far off swamp known as Omokurushii swamp. Eijisei has a good relationship with the alligators at the swamp and can be seen even having conversations with the alligators during various situations, even combat. Unlike her brother, it is known that she cannot use Senjutsu or Sage Chakra. Wind & Lightning Specialist Eijisei is a specialist in her two chakra natures like her brother and she is known for being rather adept at them as well. She is feared as a Wind and Lightning specialist, being able to fluently control two chakra elements on opposite ends of the elemental wheel like her brother. Wooden Staff Eijisei is also known to use a strange wooden staff that she normally carries by her side in combat, currently, however in present time she seems to have retired her staff only using it as a cane. Collaboration with Eijikuu Eijikuu and Eijisei have always fought together in combat, ever since they were little kids. The two have since developed collaboration techniques using each other's element to go with the other. Eijikuu uses his Fire to combine with Eijisei's Wind while Eijisei's Lightning is combined with Eijikuu's water. Category:Female Category:Raiton Master Category:Leaf Ninja Category:Naruto: Shukumei Saigen